


Schoolboy Fantasy

by romanticalgirl



Series: Close to Me [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/01/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Schoolboy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/01/02

Tamara stared unseeing at the strip of asphalt in front of her. The small side road she'd pulled onto felt too exposed, despite the shelter of the trees. Backing up a little farther, she shut off the engine and took a deep breath, questioning what the hell she was actually doing.

Several cars drove by, speeding along in a hurry to be somewhere. Their movements were surreal as time seemed to slow down, every second stretching out before her. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her fingers white against the gray surface. 

"Turn on the car, Tam," she whispered to herself, willing her fingers to move. "Turn it on and get the hell out of here before this all goes too far. Turn it on and save yourself. Save him." 

She turned her head at a soft sound and the persistent ache she'd been ignoring blossomed through her as he slipped off his bike, wheeling it beside him through the foliage, heading toward her. 

~**~

He had to focus on every movement as he pedaled his bike, not listening to the pounding of his pulse as it quickened the closer he got to his destination. A sense of dread threatened to seep through the blissful euphoria that had consumed him since he'd left the school. "She's not going to be there," the voices of everyone he knew seemed to mock him in his head, taunt him. But his heart - pounding, throbbing, pulsing - and his cock - pounding, throbbing, pulsing - told him otherwise. 

He reached the turn off he'd told her to take, noted the low-hanging branches appeared to be swaying slightly, disturbed in the breezeless air. Making sure no cars were coming, he slipped off his bike and pushed through the weeping willow branches, walking along the curve of the road, careful not to slip in the dense, damp covering of leaves on the ground. 

The bright red of her convertible glared out of place in the surroundings as he leaned his bike against the rear bumper and walked up to the driver's side door, staring down at her with innocent, wide eyes. 

~**~

She stared straight ahead, her body flushed with heat as she felt his stare, sweeping over her body with a mixture of disbelief and desire. He wanted her, she knew that, but he couldn't honestly believe that - for whatever reason - she wanted him as well. Her heart was in her throat, her throat thick with desire of her own as she turned her head and lifted it, meeting his gaze with one of her own. 

He made a soft sound she was sure he was unaware of as he took a step back, his hand fumbling with the handle as he pulled the door of her car open. He slipped slightly on the rain slick leaves, holding tightly to the door as he righted himself. His smile shimmered across his face, self-deprecation lacing his features. 

"Careful, Pacey," she purred as she stepped out. Her eyes traveled up his body, catching the subtle reaction to her voice as his loose khaki shorts pulled tighter around his erection. She swallowed, wondering when she'd started sounding like some southern woman in a soap opera, as she eased the door from his white-knuckled grip and let it shut, the quiet noise loud in the stillness. 

"Where are we?" 

"The ruins," he managed as she leaned back casually on her car, her demeanor giving away nothing of her knotted emotions. Her hands trembled slightly as she pressed them to the door, escaping his notice as he seemed to be unable to look away from her face. She smiled slightly, realizing it was a nice change from every man in the bar looking at her breasts. 

Of course, he was probably too scared to look at her breasts. 

"What are the ruins?" She asked the question lightly as his eyes darted down for just a second then immediately returned to her face. She could feel the soft chiffon material of her dress moving slightly in the air, teasing over her tightened nipples. It was wrong to want this boy. 

He was a boy. 

She looked down his body, well developed for his age, strong and tall. He gave the impression of aloofness, of maturity, but she could see in his eyes the frightened kid he was. She swallowed and shook her head, stopping his unheard explanation in its tracks. 

"so we" He stopped as she stood there, her blonde hair shielding her face. She couldn't look at him, couldn't want him. "Tamara?" 

"Oh God, Pacey." She laughed softly and tried to take a step backward, the car impeding her progress. She turned then, her back no longer pressed to the warm metal, and moved away from him. "You're fifteen years old." 

He half-smirked, half-smiled as he released a breathy laugh of exasperation. She wondered who'd taught him to be so sexy. Had he seen too many movies or was it an innate sense that he had, or was it simply that he identified every single motion and sound that would thrill through her body and was using it against her? "We've gone through this, Tamara." 

"Pacey." 

"No. We've been through this and you've given me every single argument why we shouldn't do this. Why we shouldn't even want to do this, but not a single thing you've said has done a damn thing to make me not want to be inside you. Not a single excuse you've laid at my feet has kept you from feeling me pressed against you, your mouth opened under mine, your tongue in my mouth." 

Her eyes closed slightly, her lips parting on his words. Pacey took a step forward, closing the distance between them, not allowing her even the illusion of escape. 

"You want to make love to me, Miss Jacobs." He spoke her name softly, deliberately. Her eyes came up to his at the sound, seeing very clearly that he knew exactly who she was and that she was exactly what he wanted. "You want to feel me inside you. You want to feel me thrusting into you. Don't you?" 

She nodded, unable to speak, as he advanced, pinning her to the car. 

"Say it." 

She refused, her mouth finding his instead. Her hands reached up, tangling in his thick, dark hair as she brought his head down to hers. His own lips parted, his tongue tasting hers as it slid into his mouth, thrusting against his as his arms slid around her, lifting her slightly, using the car to support her weight. 

Pacey groaned as she spread her legs apart, allowing him to step even closer, the heat of her body surrounding him. His erection strained forward, fighting against the material between them to thrust inside her. 

Breaking the kiss, Tamara leaned her head back and inhaled sharply, her chest heaving as he slowly lowered her to the ground. His eyes were almost black with passion, the thin rim of blue surrounding the enlarged pupil stormy. She licked her lips, shivering as his hands skimmed along her sides, coming up to cup her breasts, unsure if the slight trembling was a side affect of his arousal or hers. 

She caught his wrists and pulled his hands away, placing them at his sides and holding them there, the action bringing her body against his once more, her breasts crushed to his chest. "Are you going to show me these ruins, Pacey?" 

"Right about now I'm thinking I'd really like you to show me the backseat of your car." He laughed softly, his eyes intent. She shook her head slowly and stepped away, her smile coy. 

"You promised me romance." 

He blew out a shaky breath and forced himself away from her, taking her hand loosely in his. She held him still as she reached into the back seat of her car and grabbed a blanket, hitching it over her shoulder as he guided her along a barely visible path through the woods. 

"Pacey?" She squeezed his hand and he stopped, turning to look back at her, his body closing the distance between them. She felt the rough wood against her back, could feel the bark scratching at her. His mouth was on her neck, licking at her skin, tasting powder and sweat. 

"What?" 

"The sign" she gasped as his tongue trailed up her skin and found her earlobe. "Says we're trespassing." 

"We are," he agreed, kissing his way to her lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth. 

"You don't think one completely illegal thing is enough for today?" 

He watched her pull her lower lip into her mouth and moisten the full flesh he'd just tasted. Her eyes were narrowed with hunger as she looked up at him, her body hot against his. "I want to lay you down on the grass in the most beautiful place in Capeside and make love to you. I want to taste you and feel you and listen to you come all around me." He swallowed hard, his words fueling his own fire as well. "I could care less if we're breaking any laws, much less multiple ones." 

Tamara moaned softly, finding his mouth again. Her tongue was hot as it slid past his lips, thrusting into him as he framed the sides of her face, grasping the strands of her hair and weaving his fingers through them. She moaned again, grinding her body against his, feeling his erection press against her body. She shifted until he was between her legs, the whisper of fabric adding rhythm to their kiss. 

Pacey let his hands slip out of her hair, moving over her shoulders and down her body. Shivers trembled through him, touching her. Her body was soft and curvy, dewy with sweat and arousal as his hand reached the fabric of her skirt, bunching it in his hand to expose her bare thigh. 

Even the muggy air seemed cool on her naked skin as he tugged the dress higher, letting his hand slip beneath the fabric and find her panties, the pads of his fingers running over the damp material. 

Her back arched as his finger found her clit through the material. Her nails dug into his arm and he stopped, backing away, a slight sliver of fear breaking through the haze of hunger in his eyes. "What?" He panted softly. 

"Show me the most beautiful place in Capeside, Pacey." 

"Right now, that's just about anywhere you are, Tamara." His voice cracked slightly on the emotion but he did keep the distance between them as he reached for her hand, breaking through the woods. He stopped walking and let her look around for a moment, the fading afternoon sun bathing the entire place in golden light. "What do you think?" 

She said nothing as she pushed him back against a column, not looking at the scenery as her mouth found the tanned skin above the collar of his shirt. Her hair tickled his skin as he threw his head back, swallowing hard as she sucked at his skin. 

His hands found her sides, digging in the fabric of her dress and easing it up her body. She broke away from him long enough to let him guide it over her head before moving back into him. He groaned, his hands roaming over her back, her bare skin burning under his tentative touch. 

She worked his shirt free of his pants, leaving the taste of his skin only long enough to pull it over his head. His back felt the scrape of wood as she moved back into him, her hands at his belt, unfastening it as he kissed her neck, trying to block some of the sensations assaulting him. He was aching for her as she slid his zipper down, throwing her head back with a gasp as he nibbled on her shoulder. 

"Tamara" He barely heard his whispered begging as she reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock. "Don't touch me." 

She pulled back and watched him swallow hard, his breathing raspy and shuddering as he looked at her through glazed eyes. Her thumb slipped across the head of his cock, the flesh thrusting forward in response. She took a step back and reached behind her, unfastening her bra then letting her arms down, allowing it to slip from her body. 

Pacey growled softly, ending on a whimper as he advanced on her, wrapping his arms around her and easing her down onto the lush grass. His mouth found her breast, wrapping around her nipple and bathing it with his tongue. She moaned quietly and reached for his hand, bringing it up to the other breast. She held it there for a moment, guiding the palm across her tight peak before releasing him, only to shiver as his fingers found the hard nub and teased it gently. 

Pulling away, Pacey rested back on his heels as his hands moved down her body, reaching for the sheer panties she wore, easing them down over her hips and sliding them off of her. She lay there in front of him, her eyes hot with longing. He let his eyes travel slowly down the length of her body, pausing as he took in the swell of her breasts, the tips red and swollen from his mouth and hand; then let his gaze drift further to the soft tangle of dark blonde hair curled at the apex of her slightly parted legs. 

"My God," he sighed, disbelief thick in the barely spoken words. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." He shook his head as he moved his eyes back to her face, watching her watch him with a strange smile on her face. "What in the hell are you doing with me?" 

Tamara sat up, extending her hand out to him. Pacey took it and let her bring him closer to her. The back of her hand caressed his cheek softly, as she leaned in to kiss him, the barest touch of her lips on his. "Because you're one of the most amazing men I've ever met, Pacey." Her tongue brushed his parted lips. "And ever since the first moment I saw you, I've been doing exactly what you've accused me of. Imagining what it would be like to taste you." She kissed him again, prolonging it, her tongue sliding across his. "To feel you." She tugged on his hand and pulled him down to the grass, his body on top of hers, her breasts crushed against his chest. 

Pacey groaned softly, whispering her name against her lips as he broke the kiss only to find her lips again, capturing her tongue and sucking on it lightly before wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over, easing her on top of him. 

Tamara's chest rose and fell heavily as she sat up, straddling his upper thighs. She could feel his cock pulsing against her skin as his hands found her breasts, kneading them gently, his thumbs circling her nipples as he stared up at her. "I want you inside me, Pacey." She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. He gasped, his eyes fluttering as his fists clenched in the short grass. Lifting up, she parted her wet flesh with the tip of his cock, guiding him to the liquid heat of her opening. 

"OhGod." He thrust upward, unable to control the motion as he felt her surround him, her body bathing him in sensations he'd never dreamed of. Her body tightened around his as he pushed into her, muscles clenching softly, squeezing and stroking as she placed her hands over his, holding them to her breasts as she slowly began moving above him, pulling away just enough to let the air that had been so heated before breeze coolly against his burning skin before sinking down, her body flush with his. 

"Easy," she breathed, keeping her rhythm steady as he began to rock his hips in time with hers. "Slow. Easy." She ran her hands down his arms, feeling the silky, slightly rough hairs that covered his skin slide under her palms. "Pacey," she nodded, her pace increasing as he pushed up into her, the muscles of his body tightening beneath her. 

His fingers moved over her breasts, massaging them gently, capturing the nipples and playing with them as Tamara's head fell back, her body growing taut as blood pulsed through her, pounding in time with each of Pacey's strokes. She moaned as his hands slipped away from her, almost losing her rhythm as they moved to her hips then up to her back, pushing away from the ground and rolling them back over. 

Her back felt the cool ground for a moment before her whole body was overtaken with the feel of him above her, his cock inside her. Pacey's knees rested against the insides of hers, the flesh firm and hard as his hips stroked forward, rocking inside of her. His eyes were closed tightly, the muscles in his neck and arms corded with restraint, sweat pearling on his skin as he held himself in check. 

She lifted her fingers to his lips, a soft sound escaping as he captured them in his mouth, sucking lightly, his mouth following the same steady pattern of his cock. Her other hand came up as well, stroking his forehead, pushing his hair back from his face. "Pacey." 

He shook his head, afraid to look at her, afraid she would fade into a figment of his imagination. 

Tamara trailed her hand down to his chest, her nail scraping lightly across his nipple. His body jolted at her touch and his eyes opened, locking on hers. "Look at me when you make me come." She barely managed the words, his hungry, powerful rhythm stealing her breath from her as she locked her legs over the back of his, pushing upward into him. "Make me" 

He didn't hear her last whispered word as he lost control, spiraling into the thick haze of his own orgasm. He felt her body pressing against him, felt the muscles clinging and clenching at his cock, the soft rush of her climax hitting his as he continued rocking into her, unable to stop as his body seemed to keep pulsing frantically. Finally, he slowed, his arms ready to buckle beneath him. 

He blinked and focused on her beneath him, staring up at him with satisfied eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Are you okay, Pacey?" 

"If this is okay, I've never been okay before." His body shuddered as the muscles surrounding him spasmed again. He raised a shaky hand to her face, stroking a strand of dark blonde hair, damp with perspiration. "Are you?" He blushed. "Was I?" 

She rose up and kissed him, her lips tender but demanding, her tongue seeking his. "I'm not going to grade your performance, Pacey." She laughed softly as he eased off of her, closing her eyes as he curled up behind her, pulling the forgotten blanket over them both. "But if I werelet's just say that you'd pass with flying colors." 

His breath was hot on her neck as he smiled, kissing her salty skin. "Does that mean I don't get to take a make-up exam?" 

She stared ahead, wondering vaguely what she'd just done as he relaxed against her, peppering her skin with tender, loving kisses. He was a boy. A man. Something in between. 

"It's a long year, Pacey. I'm sure there'll be time for some extra-credit work." 

Pacey chuckled, the noise deep and husky as his fingers slipped between her legs, easily finding her hard, wet clit. "How about I get a head start on my assignments?" 


End file.
